imortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Imperial
Samantha, or usually called as Sam, is a vampire who used to hide in the shadows. All her life, she has only believed one thing — a sacred duty she must fulfill to free the Bampiras from the Taong-Lobos' grip. Sam was also once believed to be the chosen one to end the legacy of werewolves as what Barang said. But then revealed just as the bridge for Mateo out of humanity to being a vampire. 'Background' Samantha is Magnus' eldest daughter. Before she was pushed out, her mom was bitten by Magnus and replaced Sam's blood with his. Growing up, she did not experience and do normal things a normal kid does for Magnus wants her to do nothing but train. Since Barang had made her father believed she is destined to lead the Bampiras to victory, the rest did so. Due to her kind's dramatically decreasing population and number, she formed Club Sangre as a breeding ground wherein she lures humans. Being in love with Mateo, Sam betrayed her clan multiple times. She later joined Lydia's community consisting of vampires who feed on animals instead of humans. Samantha is also close to Dara's family. Especially to Olive whom she always saves. Samantha is also the one who turned Mateo into a Bampira after his death caused by werewolves but soon regretted it for he doesn't listen to anyone anymore and changed. When Lucas became a hybrid monster he is, the two fought off each other and with Sam saying hurtful words towards him, Lucas infected her. She then locked herself inside a room and before she loses control, Samantha reached out a gun and shot her head. Miriam stated she is the very first Bampira to be cremated as Sam wasn't shot in the heart. 'Powers and Abilities' Immortality '- Owing to her being a vampire, she does not die because of natural causes. There are only three things that could possibly kill her: silver bullets, sunlight, or Lia Ortega's touch. Well, in her case, it's the silver bullet which caused her death but then Samantha was revived again in La Luna Sangre, the television series' third installment. Though she too departed later. '''Fast Reproduction '- Sam is truly one of a kind as she is the only known Bampira to be able to turn the Itinakda into one. Known people she converted are Mateo and Tom. 'Speed and Agility '- Her speed and agility are truly marvelous. It is to surpass the most powerful Lobos and vampires of Samantha's time. Including Lia even morphed. Shadow is the sole visible thing when she runs. 'Inhumanly Strength '- She may not be the strongest person in the show but due to the blood running through her veins, she could be considered as a higher. Pushing Tom away is an example of her inhumanly vigor. 'Enhanced Hearing '- This ability to hear sounds from afar was first displayed by Sam in the chase with the werewolf soldiers. It helped her escape. Also, the sense of hearing is the very first ability she and Mateo acquired. '''Sight - As a nocturnal being and attacks often during the night, Samantha has a very good sight. But this aptitude was kind of underrepresented. Nosing '''- You can say that her nosing capacity is very, very good. But she's still nothing compared to a Taong-Lobo since the opposing race is truly the best nosers. Thanks to their animalistic nature. '''Accelerated Healing - When Sam got shot with a silver bullet near her collarbone, she took quite some time before successfully treating the wound. Bampiras' healing abilities are also useless to deep scratches of a wolf or to Lia's skin-burning touch. Elongating Fangs '- If claws are what completes the Lobos, then it is fangs which do the vampires. Their fangs bring poison to werewolves, transforming them into flesh-eating monster hybrids, and they also use this as a converter. '''Changing of Eyecolor '- Showing their eye sub-color, it means their powers and abilities are turned on and can be used whenever they wanted. 'Persuasion '- The kind Samantha's of has this unique talent of persuading someone to do as they say. Eye-to-eye contact is all it needs to perform this, but this practice doesn't work on Taong-Lobos as they are equally powerful. '''Weaknesses Sunlight/Sun '''- Pale skin tone is caused by her and her kind's vulnerability to sunlight. Sam, however, invented an oil to apply to their integuments to protect themselves from burning and from the wolves' nosing. '''Silver - Silver weakens both kinds. They were too using prison cells and handcuffs made of pure silver to cage criminals. This probably is the only thing they share, aside from hatred toward each other. Lia's Skin-burning Touch '''- No exemptions were shown to this weakness. Nobody can ever overcome it, not even the Itinakdang Bampira Mateo. Lia unconsciously used this against Sam when she tried to kill Lia. Though her skin was covered in fabric during Lia's unconscious usage of the power she got from Lyka, it still hurt her. '''Trivia * With Samantha's heart beating again, Sandrino (LLS) took advantage of the situation and ended her life. * It's only Sandrino who managed to kill Sam successfully. * She changed her hairstyle throughout the series more often than the others did. * Both Lucas and her are rejected by the Itinakdas. * Sam co-founded Moonchasers in LLS. * When she first tasted animal blood, she spat it out.